


Club Love

by MushFund



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Also lots of leopard print, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, slight innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund
Summary: Reader is a club owner competing with one 'Gay' Tony Prince. Nonetheless, he develops feelings for the charming fellow.
Relationships: 'Gay' Tony Prince/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Club Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this story, Tony's a real cool guy. I envision this to take place in the GTA 5 Online world, but it's not strictly set in any time period, so imagine away to your liking.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and enjoy! :) Your support means the world to me.

Running a posh nightclub was every high roller and wannabe high roller’s dream. It had certainly been yours, and, much to your delight, this dream had become a reality over the years. You were the proud owner of a string of successful clubs all over Los Santos. With ear-blasting techno, women dancing around in what barely qualified as clothes (and plenty of vodka-smelling men pursuing them), and leopard-print futons galore, your clubs were a sight to behold. But, of course, there was always competition.

Your competition was one man by the name of Tony Prince, or “Gay Tony” as he was known around the streets. He had started up business about the same time as you, and his ventures had proven equally fruitful. It seemed you two were always trying to one-up the other, always seeing who could attract the hottest dancers or the latest DJs. You knew club competition was tough, that was a given, but Tony was outright ruthless. And, yet, despite your bitter rivalry, there was something about him you found highly attractive.

Perhaps it was his confidence that drew you to him. It was this self-assured air that contributed to you meeting Tony in the first place - he had simply strolled into your very first enterprise, ordered a drink, and sat down, observing each passerby. He wouldn’t have looked terribly out of place, and you would never have suspected this corporate espionage had your business partner, Joe, not pulled you aside and jabbed a finger at Mr. Prince indignantly. You decided to handle the issue yourself, striding over to the man and sitting down opposite of him.

“Scoping out the competition, eh?” you raised an eyebrow. Tony had seemingly gotten mesmerized by his surroundings, turning to you with a jolt of surprise, eyes wide. 

“Uh, yes.”, Tony paused momentarily, straightening out his tie and facing you, “It’s good practice to do so.”

“Must be.” you drummed your fingers against the leathery arm of the chair, attempting to appear nonchalant. Up close, you could see that he was a very handsome guy.   
Nonetheless, he wasn’t going to skate by on good looks.

“Look, Mr. Y/N, is it?”

“That would be me.”

“I hope my presence here doesn’t offend you. I don’t intend to breed any mistrust between us.” Tony waved his hands up, as if mock-surrendering.

“It’s fine.” you shrugged, glancing over your shoulder to see Joe pinching his nose in irritation.

“Thank you.” the fellow club owner flashed you a grin, taking a sip from his glass and reclining back. You got up, quite flushed from the unusual interaction. Joe motioned for you to follow him as you got up, going to your shared office on the club’s upper floor, slamming the door.

“What was that all about?” the stout man snapped.

“What?” you slid into an office chair, spinning around.

“You let Tony Prince… Gay Tony Prince, of all people… spy on us?”

“I don’t see the problem, Joe. He didn’t seem like a threat to me. I say we let him kick back, see what his clubs are missing out on.”

“You’ll see.”, Joe sniffed, “He’s a sleazy guy, despite appearances.”

You got up from your seat, glancing over the upper floor balcony onto the scene below, instantly spying Tony, now up and chatting with a patron. Was he really as bad as Joe was claiming?

You found out a month later when your house DJ, a main attractant of crowds, decided to work for none other than Gay Tony. Oops. Joe certainly didn’t let you live it down.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After your initial meeting with him, you saw Tony out and about on occasion. Nonetheless, each encounter, no matter how brief, got you thinking about him. As much as you tried to repress feelings for your rival, the forbidden nature seemingly only made them worse. You had a feeling he wouldn’t ever go for you, even with the competition diminished. 

Even so, when you happened to chance upon him, your heart would beat faster and, despite your attempts to remain stoic, your face would tint pink. On one particular occasion, you and Joe had been requested by a new, young club entrepreneur by the name of Brent to provide him with some expert advice. Lo and behold, as you waltzed into the currently-sparse building, you spied Tony, already talking to the owner. 

Much to your chagrin, Brent, the pretty son-of-a-yuppie rich boy had his hand on the older man’s shoulder. They were leaned in close, a little too close for comfort. Your lip twitched in annoyance. Seeing Tony with a fleet of flirty, hip younger men inflamed your temper. 

Not one to be deterred, you took a deep breath, soothed your nerves, and perhaps not-so-subtlety barged between the pair under the guise of shaking hands with Brent.

“Nice to meet you.” you hissed between gritted teeth.

“Thanks for showing up, Y/N. You, too, Joe.”, Brent flashed the both of you a toothy grin, “Glad to have you all here. So, let’s get started, shall we?”

The four of you spent the day scouting out locations for bars, a stage, and all the other elements that made a club exciting. You and Tony had, for the most part, gotten along, with him even approving a few of your suggestions with a raised eyebrow and a nod.

As the hours ticked on, the sun set, and it became quite dark. Brent had shuffled the entire group outside, locking the doors for the night. You frowned as he remained close to Tony, the two of them grinning at one another.

“Well, we’re going to be off.”, Brent grinned, “Y/N, Joe, thanks for the help. How about we meet up tomorrow again, same time?”

“Sounds good.” you nodded, despite your tone sounding unintentionally disgruntled. The duo walked away, leaving you and Joe to stroll on back to your own club. You must have looked particularly forlorn, as your partner had taken an unusual interest in your mood.

“What’s the matter? Something’s up.” Joe questioned.

“I’m fine, Joe. Really.” you lied.

“I know you, man. I know something’s wrong. You’ve been actin’ funny ever since we got here. Just tell me.”

“Why’re you being so nosy?”, you sighed, trying to avoid answering him directly, “But, look, if you really gotta know, I’ve been having some… personal issues. Just silly stuff.”

“Seems like you were kinda edgy back there with that Brent kid. I saw the way you were looking at Tony, y’know.”

You gulped, nervously. Had you really been that obvious?

“Okay, fine, maybe I was a little jealous.”, you admitted, glancing at the ground, “But it’s nothing serious. Not like it’ll ever go anywhere.”

“Really, now?”, Joe paused, chuckling, “Wow, Y/N, huh. Y’know, I never took you for one of those guys.”

“What do you mean, one of those guys?” you frowned, suddenly becoming nervous.

“Y’know… I just didn’t think I’d ever be in business with a faggot.”

Your heart sank. You had known Joe for years. Sure, he wasn’t exactly the nicest of guys, but you hadn’t taken him for a homophobe. The issue of your sexuality simply hadn’t arisen.

“Joe…”, you breathed, “I… why is this an issue?”

“Just leave me alone.”, Joe suddenly snapped, harboring an evil glare in his eyes you had never before seen, “Look, if this is how it’s going to be, I want out. I’ll get a lawyer, we’ll divide things up with the clubs. I’m done here.”

In a huff, the man crossed the street from you, scurrying away like a frightened mouse from a broom. You stood, in silence, in complete and utter shock. You had never felt so dejected in your entire life.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night immediately after your falling out with Joe was a depressing one. Facing the threat of losing your livelihood and passion in your job as clubrunner, losing a friend, and still you felt obligated to continue helping Brent out as you had promised the day before. Getting up was a task, but nonetheless, you got dressed and ready and took a cab out to the location, trying to muster up the effort to get through the day.

When you arrived at the soon-to-be club, Tony and Brent were already there, looking over some floorplans. You entered, still downtrodden, but waved and greeted them nonetheless. 

“Joe not coming in today?” Brent inquired.

“No, he’s, uh, busy.” you didn’t want to admit the truth quite yet.

Trying to mask your sorrow, you spent the day helping the two out, as difficult as it was. Eventually, the day came to an end. Brent’s club was starting to take shape under your and Tony’s expert advice, even without Joe. As evening hit, the now-three of you stood outside under the newly finished overhang.

“I really can’t thank you two enough!”, Brent gushed, putting an arm around you and Tony each, “Let me treat you guys to some drinks or something.”

Getting drunk on a yuppie’s dime was good enough for you, so you decided to tag along. Soon, you all had hailed a cab and took an (awkwardly) silent ride to an elegant restaurant of Brent’s choosing. Sidling into some seats, you ordered your favorite drink and a small appetizer, since a full day of work had left you rather peckish.

Tony and Brent were sat across from you, chatting away the time, hardly touching their food and drinks. You were, however, too upset following the previous evening to join in often. However, it was all interrupted when Brent got a sudden phone call, speaking hurriedly, and ending it with an ‘I love you’. He began to get up, slapping some cash down on the table.

“I’ve got to go, I’m sorry, guys.”, he shook his head, “My girlfriend needs to be picked up from her job, her car’s in the shop and she doesn’t want to ride in a taxi like ‘common folk’. That money should cover everything. And thanks again, you two. I really couldn’t have done it without you.”

You and Tony both bid goodbye to a rushed Brent. You were admittedly internally breathing a sigh of relief that he was in a relationship. Your secret crush could still be single. You almost slapped yourself for thinking so childishly, but, hey, the heart does strange things.

“Y/N.”, Tony called, winking at you, “Something on your mind? Or am I that distracting?”

“Oh.”, you blushed, seemingly having been caught staring and getting lost in thought, “No, it’s just… well, it’s been a tough time lately.” You decided to be honest. Hopefully Mr. Prince wouldn’t take this weakness and run with it.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”, he frowned, “Uh, you wanna talk about it? Beats poking at my spaghetti in silence.”

“Well, the real reason Joe isn’t here is that he’s decided he wants to split from our enterprise. Something... personal came up, and now I’m on my own. I’m no good on my own with some things, y’know, that come with running a club. I needed him.”

“So you need someone to help you, huh? Perhaps I can be of use.”

You flashed a smile over at Tony, to which he returned the grin.

“I’d love your help.”, you admitted, “I’ve admired you for a long time, truthfully.”

“In what way?”, he teased, “I’ve seen you looking at me. A guy knows, y’know, Mr. Obvious.”

“Hey, you’re a handsome fellow.”, you tossed up your hands, mentally blaming the liquid courage you had recently imbibed, “And I’d love to get down to work with you. No euphemism intended, ahem. All is forgiven for stealing that DJ away from me.”

“It’s a deal.”, Tony extended his hand, to which you shook it, “Let’s see how this goes, baby.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From that night in the restaurant on, you and your former rival began working together. You joined your franchises together, and without the competition, business boomed and you two raked in an impressive amount of profit. Brent’s club, too, proved to be a success, unlike his relationship with his girlfriend. You never heard from Joe again, as he seemed to become quite reclusive, unable to recreate the success he had with you. 

You did, however, know where he lived, and in life’s funny way of working out, a new real estate development opened up near his apartment complex. Having told Tony the truth of Joe’s homophobia, you two hatched a plan, snatched up the land, and pooled your funds together to open Los Santos’s biggest LGBT club yet.

Opening night proved to be a huge success. Nobody had to be ashamed of who they were, and you were thrilled to be making the community a happier place. You and Tony stood at the doorway, greeting a diverse array of people as they poured in.

“I love you.” you murmured to your boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, too, baby.” he grinned, pulling down his sunglasses and surveying the crowds in his typical fashion. You simply admired him, a happiness you had never felt before rising in your chest. Filled with dancing, loud music, and now, your soulmate, you wouldn’t want your life to be any other way.


End file.
